


milkshakes and fries

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (canonical), Asexual Ashley, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out again, and Danielle and Ashley decide to take a day away from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milkshakes and fries

**Author's Note:**

> for 6. relationship ft. an explicitly ace or aro character & #c5a0a0?
> 
> ([this is ashley](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Ashley))

Ashley's waiting for an appointment with Ms. Morrell, picking at the hole in her jeans. It's the third time she's waited, but she doesn't mind much- sitting in a nearly empty hallway beats running around in gym. Her parents had strongly encouraged her to talk to the school guidance counselor, and Ashley would rather talk to her old French teacher than some random shrink her parents would hire. She's also pretty sure it'd be harder to miss officially scheduled appointments. Like magic, the power goes out then, and Ashley has another day to put off talking about her feelings. 

“Nice.” A cute girl across from her comments, and she's pretty sure the dark girl was in her art class freshman year. “How very Beacon Hills.” 

Ashley shrugs, “You'd think the school board would invest in a backup generator by now.” 

The girl laughs, “Doubtful. I'm Danielle, wanna escape to Johnny Rockets before the power comes back on?” 

Ashley looks up and down the hall, expecting a teacher or two to poke their head out, but none do. “You know what, that sounds great. I'm Ashley.” 

.

Ashley dips her fry into the mocha milkshake, devouring a couple quickly. She catches Danielle staring, and blushing she says, “Sorry, I forgot to eat any breakfast.” It's not entirely true, but 'sorry I barely felt like getting up this morning much less eating something' sets a bit of a more depressing tone than she's looking for. Besides she showered today, so progress.

“Nah, it's cool,” Danielle says, “I can never get that much milkshake on my fries.” 

She smiles, dunking another fry, “It's all in the angle.” 

Danielle nods, and after a few beats of silence finally asks, “So who did you know?” 

“Kyle, ex-boyfriend. You?” 

“Heather, best friend.” 

“There's something seriously wrong with our school,” Ashley declares. It's a familiar thought, but it doesn't feel as scary in a chain burger joint, nearly identical to the one in Florida. A bitter laugh peels past her lips, “You'll never guess one of the first things they asked me, after.” 

Danielle swirls her straw around. “Well it can't be any worse than the girl who kept drawing trees over and over and talking to herself. Opps, did I say that?”

“Dude, our school.” Ashley says, but feels a little better regardless. “They asked me if Kyle was a virgin. Like what the fuck- someone _murders_ him and that's the important question?” 

“Well, was he?” Danielle asks with a coy smile. 

Ashley snorts, “Honestly I don't even know. I'm ace and he always respected that, but I know he dated Sydney before me so…” 

“I'm sure they'll catch the murderer soon, whether or not they know your late boyfriend's uh, past.” 

“Yeah… I just don't want to think about it anymore, or be scared to go somewhere alone.” 

Danielle nods, “We should probably use the buddy system.” 

“Oh yeah?” Ashley says, amusement curling in her stomach. “Cause I really wanted to see the new Magic Mike movie.” 

“Hmm, yeah I should probably go with you. Y'know, for safety's sake. I might even buy the popcorn,” Danielle says, flopping a fry in her general direction. 

Ashley smiles, finishing off her milkshake. “It's a date.”


End file.
